


Cue The Choir

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Sidereal [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Chase was born without a voice.  Bim has always been blind.  Neither hold high hopes about meeting their soulmate after going through heartbreak.





	Cue The Choir

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**   
>  _"In German"_   
>  **In Sign Language**

Bim Trimmer never let his lack of sight hold him back from doing the things he wanted. That included moving out on his own. Despite his brothers' concern, regarding the aftermath of his relationship with _**him**_ , he was more than prepared to get on with his life, and he couldn't do that if he didn't reclaim his independence. It'd been an uphill battle to get his way, but in the end his siblings conceded with one condition: he had to call them at least once every week to inform them that he was alive and well. It was tedious at first, but it soon became routine, and he enjoyed hearing his brothers' voices because living alone was... _lonely_. Plus having to count his steps on his way home and listen to Jim and Jimmy recount their day while finishing each others' sentences was great practice for multitasking.

  


Chase Brody despised confrontation, so when a man struck shoulders with him in passing and immediately turned to chew him out for not watching where he was going – even though he hadn't been the one to bump into the man, but the other way around – he shrunk into himself and hoped looking meek would get him out of the situation.

“Nothing to say for yourself? Pathetic,” the man said, in the loud kind of voice that indicated he wasn't able to hear, or at the very least, not too well, even with the hearing aids in his ears.

Chase was ready to drop it, but his companion wasn't. Schneep got right up in the man's face and started screaming in German, turning all kinds of heads and making Chase want to sink into the sidewalk. The other man looked very startled, likely unable to make heads or tails of what the scrawny brunet was saying, and Chase hooked his arm in his friend's and dragged him off, tugging the brim of his hat down in a weak attempt to hide his flustered expression.

Henrik Schneeplestein had been born deaf. He grew up in Germany and came overseas for a fresh start after the death of his wife and child. (She hadn't been his soulmate, he'd explained to Chase one night, after getting drunk on the anniversary of their passing, but he'd planned on living the rest of his life out with her.) He was fluent in his home language, with a slight inflection on his words leftover despite his still-ongoing speech therapy, but while he could read and understand English – including reading lips –, he was struggling to learn how to speak it. Chase, on the other hand, learned how to understand German to close the language barrier between them, but he couldn't speak a lick of it. Well, he couldn't speak a lick of English, either, but they read enough sign language books between the two of them to know at least the basics and be able to communicate. 

The two had been roommates for about two years. While Schneep wasn't a licensed psychologist, he knew enough to really help when Chase's depression hit him hard. He hadn't been his doctor when he'd attempted to kill himself, but he knew the details and was determined to do everything in his power to not let it get that bad again. In return, Chase made sure Schneep got enough to sleep when he got home from long hours in the hospital – working as a nurse, until he could get hearing aids that worked for him or met his soulmate – and ate more than dry Lucky Charms for meals.

Chase finally stopped dragging his friend as they approached a crosswalk that would take them to the block their apartment laid on. Schneep was already pouting, crossing his arms when he was freed and shooting Chase a betrayed look.

_“You shouldn't let people walk all over you,”_ he huffed. _“That's exactly what led to your situation with Stacy.”_

That... That stung. It still hurt to think about Stacy and his children, knowing that it was for the best that they weren't together anymore, but still missing them somehow. But Schneep was right. He'd been a pushover and let Stacy dictate everything, and when he couldn't give her any more, she left him, and he'd thrown his life away – almost _permanently_.

Chase signed. **But-**

He halted abruptly, Schneep stopping as well, and his voice was far away as he asked what was wrong. Walking across the crosswalk, despite the red hand glowing on the other side of the street, was a dark haired man wearing shades and talking animatedly into a phone.

_“What is he **doing**?”_ Schneep hissed.

A handful of people lingered before or around the crosswalk, yet not a single person called out to the man, not even as a truck barreled down the road towards him, brakes squealing. It blared its horn, but all that did was make the man startle and freeze right in its path. Still, no one nearby made a single move to _do something_. Chase was running before he even realized it, finding himself shoving past people, Schneep's hand grazing his elbow in an attempt to stop him. He darted into the street, wrapped an arm around the man's waist, and bodily hauled him back. Now, Chase exercised regularly, but the man wasn't small by any means, so even Chase was shocked when he found himself and the stranger sprawled on the street, significantly closer to the sidewalk, alive, and mostly unscathed.

He sits up, staring at the spot where death had very nearly struck; the shades were discarded there and, quiet frankly, appeared unsalvageable. Chase turned to the man he'd saved, ignoring the phone cameras pointed their way and Schneep's loud, German swearing as he tries to force people out of the way.

_~~“Bim! What happened – say something – Bim!”~~_ came from the phone somehow still in the man's – Bim's – grip.

As Chase had suspected, Bim's eyes were pale and glassy, but as he watched, they brightened in a manner akin to clouds parting to reveal the sun. They were hazel – a ring of brown around the pupil and green filling the rest of the space – and Chase didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful sight. Schneep finally made his way to the front, just in time to hear Chase, in a croaky and previously nonexistent voice, utter, “Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _prompt: See/hear/speak/etc for the first time when you meet_ **[@r-evolve-art]**


End file.
